Hollywood Party
The Hollywood Party is an upcoming party in Club Penguin, which will start on February 14th, 2013, and end on February 26th. It was confirmed in the Club Penguin Magazine Issue 13. Polo Field also confirmed it in a tweet. Penguins will be able to be stunt penguins, directors, producers, or actors/actresses, and live like a superstar in a Hollywood-like version of the Club Penguin Island. This party has the most number of mascots visiting, next to the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam and Penguin Play Awards. Trivia *Cadence said in the Club Penguin Times in Issue #375 that she has wicked plans that are going to blow our minds. Also, in Issue #376 of the Club Penguin Times, Aunt Arctic bumped into Cadence, asking what was new for 2013, and she said that for February there were going to be "Stars. Fashion. Awards. Music. Epic.". *You will be able to act in three different movies. **One movie is a science fiction film "The Return of the Space Squid", second a high school drama film "Penguin High 3" , and the third an action film "High Speed Getaway". *This will be the first party to occur in Club Penguin which doesn't involve Billybob the development of the game, as he left the company on February 1st, 2013. *Special versions of the Penguin Play Award might be available during the party; a gold, a bronze, and a silver one. *The party was called "Movie Mania" in Issue #13 of the Club Penguin Magazine, and the "Star Studded Party" in the 379th issue of the Club Penguin Times. *According to three sneak peeks by Spike Hike, it seems like the entrances to the three movie studios will be in the Snow Forts. *Gary is coming again despite the fact he made an appearance at the Prehistoric Party. *There is a possibility that limited time Emoticons will appear at the Hollywood Party, but the only known one is the Cool Emoticon. *It is somewhat like the Penguin Play Awards but replaced with movies instead of plays. *Sensei's rather random appearance hints involvement with Card-Jitsu Snow. *The VIP Penthouse will be released during this party. Glitches *On the Penguin High 3 login screen, it said: High School Stage Open Now due to the fact that they put up the new home-screen too early. It should have said Opens February 14th. This glitch has now been fixed. Gallery Sneak Peeks File:Untitled20130111122545.png|Tweet by Spike Hike. spikehike3moviesneakpeek.jpg|Spike Hike says that there will be 3 movies to act in. Hollywood.png|A sneak peek of some new outfits for the party as seen on the Homepage before the party. (Some of these items are now in the February 2013 Clothing catalog in the Clothes Shop). HollywoodPartySpecialGuestsSneakPeekTwitterPost.png|A tweet by Polo Field hinting special guest stars at the party. File:NOPE.png|The Penguin Band will NOT be at the Hollywood Party. Spikehikesphollywood.png|A sneak peek from Spike Hike. This is the high-school drama movie. spikehikehollywoodsp.png|Another sneak peek from Spike Hike. This is the science fiction. Spike PEEK HP.png|The third sneak peek from Spike Hike. This is the action movie. spikeapj.png|A forth sneak peek by Spike Hike, this is the Science Fiction set sikehike4.png|A fifth sneak peek by Spike Hike, this is the Action Movie set. spike8.png|A sixth sneak peek by Spike Hike, this is High School set. Screen Shot 2013-02-02 at 12.24.11 PM.png HollywoodPartyNewsDisneyUK.png|A sneak peek of the party from the Club Penguin UK site. Hollywood Party Sneak Peek by Polo Field.jpg|A sneak peek by Polo Field Newspaper Advertisements Happy New Year!.png|Issue #376 of the Club Penguin Times. HollywoodParty1_CPTimes-371.png|Issue #379 of the Club Penguin Times, Upcoming Events. HollywoodParty2_CPTimes-371.png|Issue #379 of the Club Penguin Times, stated by Cadence that the Hollywood Party would be coming. Hollywood Party Newspaper.png|Issue #380 of the Club Penguin Times. Issue #378 AD.PNG|ISSUE #380 CLUB PENGUIN TIMES Capture1.PNG|ISSUE #380- CLUB PENGUIN TIMES. Proof that 4 mascots will be making appearances in the Hollywood Party. Log Off Screens Hollywood party.png|The first Log Off Screen for the party. Login Screens Hollywood Party Login hollywood-1.png|Action Login Screen Hollywood Party Login hollywood-2.png|High School Login Screen Hollywood Party Login hollywood-3.png|Science Fiction Login Screen Logos Logo-hollywood-party-2013.png|Red logo Hollywood Party 2013 Logo Orange.png|Orange logo Hollywood Party 2013 Logo Green.png|Green logo Other Hollywood Party 2013 alien costume login.png|The alien costume for the sci-fi movie from one of the the Login Screens. Hollywood Helicopter 2013.png|The helicopter that is seen on the Action login screen. Cool....png|The Only Known New Emote For Now... The Cool Emote See Also *List of Parties and Events in 2013 *Parties *Penguin Play Awards SWFs Homepage *Hollywood Homepage Billboard Login Screens *Login Screen 1 *Login Screen 2 *Login Screen 3 Category:Upcoming events Category:Parties of 2013 Category:2013 Hollywood Party Hollywood Party Hollywood Party Hollywood Party Hollywood Party